


Day Eighteen - Crave/Craving

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [18]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Enjolras attempt to make breakfast. Well, Courfeyrac and Enjolras do, because it's Combeferre's day off cooking. This isn't going to go well.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Eighteen - Crave/Craving

"I  _ need  _ chocolate chips, Ferre," Courfeyrac says. "I  _ crave  _ chocolate chips."

"We are not having chocolate chips in the pancakes," Combeferre says, taking a sip of his tea. "Even if it is your and Enjolras's turn to make breakfast."

"Who are you to limit my chocolate intake?" Courfeyrac says, gesturing wildly with the spoon used to stir the batter. Droplets of batter spray across the kitchen table.

Enjolras says, "I agree with Courfeyrac. The pancakes need chocolate chips," because he is a traitor who doesn't know what happened to the chocolate chips.

"I really think they don't," Combeferre says.

Enjolras narrows his eyes, cracking three eggs into a pan. Combeferre watched nervously: the eggs are the only thing in the pan. No butter, not oil, just eggs. Well, maybe he knows what he's doing.

"Why not?" Enjolras says. "You usually like chocolate chips in pancakes."

"Did you poison our chocolate, Combeferre?" Courfeyrac says, punctuating his words with a dramatic sweep of the spoon, which sends droplets of batter flying across the kitchen.

Enjolras throws a sponge at him. "If you're going to spread batter everywhere, you should clean it up."

Courfeyrac makes a face, but exchanges the spoon for the sponge. "Fine."

Combeferre says, "Your tea's getting cold," and gestures to the two abandoned and (steadily getting more bitter - em-bittering?) mugs of tea next to him.

Enjolras must take the fact that Combeferre is no longer actively protesting the chocolate-in-pancakes idea as an invitation to contaminate their pancakes, because opens the cupboard. "Sorry, Ferre, you've been outvoted - where are the chocolate chips?"

"Look on the top shelf," Courfeyrac says.

"I did," Enjolras says. "They're not there."

"Huh," Courfeyrac says, and walks over. "I can't find them either, Ferre. Do you know where they are?"

"Yeah," Combeferre says. "I ate them last night."

"You did  _ what _ ?" Courfeyrac says. Behind Enjolras, the eggs are burning.

"I was up late last night reading," Combeferre says, "so I finished them."

"You  _ monster!" _ Courfeyrac says, looking like he’s trying very hard to not grin.

The eggs have taken on a faint scent of charcoal.

Combeferre says, "in exchange for eating the chocolate chips -"

"Without us," Enjolras says. "Traitor. You could have woken us up. We could have had a late-night chocolate chip party."

"- in exchange for eating the chocolate chips," Combeferre continues, "I'll give up my day off cooking, and rescue the eggs from Enjolras."

"The eggs!" Enjolras says. He looks at them. They give their best impression of inedible eggs. "I should have stirred them, or something."

Combeferre pats Enjolras on the shoulder. "Probably.”

"Oh, well," Courfeyrac says. "At least you didn't eat them in the middle of the night, without us. And they’re less burned than last time.”

Really, Combeferre doesn’t know why they continue to keep Enjolras on the cooking rotation. He tries, he really does, but he has no sense of time passing and a tendency to be bored with simply waiting for things to cook, which means he turns the heat on too high, which means he burns things. Constantly.

"Don't worry!" Combeferre says to Courfeyrac. "Next time I'm up at three I'll be sure to wake everyone up for a chocolate chip fest."

"Good," Enjolras says, walking towards the electric kettle. “I’ll boil some new water, so that we can have tea that’s not super bitter.”

Combeferre vividly recalls what happened the last time Enjolras tried to use that particular appliance, and says hastily, “I’ll do it!”

Enjolras blinks at him, sadly.

“Nope,” Combeferre says. “I would rather not have my tea be on fire, thanks.”

  
He doesn’t even know how tea  _ could _ be on fire, but Enjolras had done it, somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
